


For Fun

by Sed



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quorra has decided she enjoys sex.  A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [For Science](http://archiveofourown.org/works/413131).

He held her, kneeling on the bed, arms wrapped around her waist. She had hooked her legs under his thighs, and one hand gripped the back of his neck while she braced herself against the mattress with the other. Stray wisps of black hair caught her open mouth and stuck there as she panted and begged, urging more from Flynn as he thrust into her from below. He pulled her close for a kiss, sliding his tongue across her lips and biting gently, sucking on the swollen red flesh until she moaned and tilted her head back to expose her neck. He followed the pale curve down, tonguing the hollow of her throat, tasting her skin. Her breasts ghosted across his chest and he pulled her closer to feel them against his skin. When she leaned away again he ducked his head to lick first the swell of her breast, and then one taut nipple, making her gasp and squeeze tight around him.  
  
“Oh, _god_ , Q,” he breathed, trying to maintain some modicum of control over his voice. It was rough and needy, and he knew what he sounded like—a man who hadn’t touched a woman in a couple hundred years. He raised his head again; Quorra’s frantic bouncing made it impossible to keep his lips around anything. Her eyes were closed, mouth open in an unguarded smile as her hair bobbed around her head. Beautiful. “Close?” he asked.  
  
Quorra looked down at him finally. She opened her eyes, and the expression of pure ecstasy there made his heart _and_ his cock ache. “Maybe,” she panted. “Fuck me harder, Flynn!”  
  
He wasn’t proud of how quickly she had picked up the lingo.  
  
With a grunt he raised himself, taking her balance and throwing her to the bed, landing over her with a grunt. He pulled out and made a rolling gesture. “Over, on your knees,” he said. Quorra looked at him curiously and raised an eyebrow, but complied. The moment she was in position he grabbed her hips and thrust back into place with an aggressive snap of his hips. She leaned down and placed her cheek to the mattress, arms sliding across the sheets and fingers digging at the silvery fabric, twisting madly as each plunge rocked her forward. He wished he could tell her, explain to her what the tight heat of her body felt like. He had never thought about whether or not programs had circuits _inside_ their bodies, but if the otherworldly sensation of liquid warmth wrapped around his cock was any indication, it seemed likely they did.  
  
He hadn’t meant for it to happen again. They continued on like normal after the first time; dinner and discussions about the mysteries of existence and everything she could possibly think of to misunderstand about the ways users lived their lives. Then, when his own fatigue had signaled that it was time to turn in, he had retired to his room; undressing and slipping between the sheets—only to wake a short time later to the illuminated outline of her naked body, standing next to his bed. She didn’t wait for him to wrestle with his conscience that time.  
  
“Talk to me,” she asked as she pulled at the sheets. “Tell me what it feels like.” He knew she enjoyed the sound of his voice; the low, breathless way he huffed each word against her ear, or how he strained and stuttered as she squeezed him tight—a trick she had learned very quickly that drove him wild.  
  
He couldn’t think of what to say, how to describe the way she made him so excited that he could barely come back down, even after he finished. How every little sound from her made his cock jump and his whole body quiver with need. The wet heat of her, the soft warmth of her body… there were no words. She was perfect. How Clu had ever come to the conclusion that the Isos were an aberration—the thought made him falter, and he felt his arousal fade just a bit as he came to a slow stop. Quorra noticed it too. She pushed herself up onto her hands and turned back to him. “Are you okay? You’re not worried again, are you? I told you I’m—”  
  
“No,” he said quickly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m just… I thought about something I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.” He slipped from her and fell back, propping himself against the headboard.  
  
Quorra turned and sat up. She knelt between his legs, watching him intently. “Would you like to talk about it?” When he shook his head she crossed her arms and frowned. There was no sympathy in her expression, no sadness. Just frustration that he refused to share whatever bothered him, and probably a little irritation over being left wanting. He liked that she approached everything that way; curious and removed just enough to make it formal. Her eyes were always fixed on the details, waiting for the next moment to reveal more. It eased his guilt somewhat, knowing that she wasn’t going to fall for him. He didn’t think he could offer anything in return if she did.  
  
“I was thinking about,” he paused and waved his hand. “Everything. All of this.”  
  
“Clu.” She said the name as if it were a curse.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
He expected her to get up, to leave the room and just walk away, abandoning him to stew in his anguish over past mistakes and irreparable wrongdoings. Instead she bent down until she was on her hands and knees and crawled over him, stopping when she reached his lap. “Forget about it for now, Flynn. Forget him.” She leaned down and licked up the underside of his cock, ending with a swirl of her tongue when she reached the tip.  
  
“It’s not— _ah_ —it’s not that easy, Q,” he said. His body had other ideas. His traitorous leg twitched as she suckled along the length, pulling with her lips at the rapidly re-hardening shaft and twisting her tongue between them. When she reached up and lowered her mouth over the top, taking him in halfway, he drew a sharp breath. She sat up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
“Do your best, then,” she said.  
  
Flynn pulled Quorra to him and kissed her hard, tasting them both, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and squeezing. When he let go she smiled and straddled his hips, lowering herself onto him and continuing where they had left off. Flynn leaned his head back and watched as she worked herself up and down on his cock with a glee that bordered on adorable. She gripped his shoulders and used them as leverage, smiling and letting herself go. “We can’t do this forever, you know,” he muttered, watching her.  
  
“Of course not. That’s a logical impossibility.”  
  
There really was nothing he could say to argue with that, so instead he nodded and ran his hands across her hips, over her waist and up to cup her breasts. She looked down at him and grinned. “You seem particularly fascinated with those.”  
  
“It’s a guy thing,” he said with a smirk. He flicked his thumbs across them and moaned at the way she contracted around him. Repeating it resulted in a shiver that ran the length of her body. “Is there anything you want to try?” he asked.  
  
“Yes!” She nearly vaulted backwards off him, and he scrambled forward as she tugged at his hand. “Lie transposed to me, on top.”  
  
Flynn knelt in front of her and stared. “What?”  
  
“You face that way,” she pointed to the head of the bed. “We’ll… you know.” Despite her zeal to experiment in all things related to sex, and the speed with which she had picked up his more colorful expressions, Quorra still faltered now and then when it came to the grittier details.  
  
“That way…? Oh! Sixty-nine.” Flynn scratched his chin and grinned at her. “And just where did you learn that?”  
  
“I didn’t learn it anywhere, it just seemed both efficient and mutually pleasurable. Why alternate when both results can be achieved at once? What did you call it?”  
  
He waved his hand. “Nothing, it’s not important, and it would take too long to explain. Are you sure you don’t want to be on top?”  
  
She had already settled on her back with her legs spread. Flynn had to resist the urge to simply slide back into place and continue; he knew she wouldn’t object, but she seemed to eager to try something new, and he didn’t have the heart to disappoint her. “I like feeling you on top of me,” she answered simply.  
  
Flynn nodded and leaned down over her. He kissed her first, deep and slow, letting his tongue trace the shape of hers while his hands slipped between her legs. She bucked against him, and it took everything he had to pull back and turn away from her. Once he was in position she pulled him down until his cock brushed her face. She wasted very little time getting to work, and he followed suit, wrapping his arms around her thighs and pulling them apart to bury his face in the moist warmth between her legs. Every so often his tongue would brush across some spot that caused her to quiver beneath him, and he made a mental note to remember all the details for another day. When he pressed his tongue to her clit she mewled around his cock and nearly lifted her hips from the bed. “I love how you react to that,” he said. “And how you deepthroat me, just…” he paused and exhaled hard as she swallowed around him. “Just like that,” he finished.  
  
She couldn’t exactly respond, but he didn’t mind; she gave him her answer with the increase in pressure and the tightening of her lips. Flynn went back to work. His fingers left light marks where they gripped the inside of her thighs, but never bruises. Flynn wasn’t even sure he _could_ bruise her. He tongued along her slick folds enjoying her taste, enjoying the knowledge that his fingers and tongue and cock had each had a turn there, and she had loved every part of it. Quorra tapped his thigh and he lifted up a bit to let her pull away. When her mouth was free she wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked it, and he felt the soft brush of her tongue across his balls.  
  
“Quorra,” he moaned, breathing hard against her. “I won’t last long if you do that.” She didn’t stop, though. She continued to stroke him with her hand and suck at the soft flesh between her lips, rolling her tongue and licking a wide path that made him shudder. Flynn’s hips twitched and he lifted his head. “Really,” he said, “I’m—stop teasing me,” he begged. It wasn’t that he minded the idea of coming on her chest, where he was currently aimed, but he would prefer to watch if that were the case.  
  
“Flynn, don’t worry about me this time,” she said. “Okay?”  
  
“Quorra, I have to—”  
  
She squeezed her hand and dragged her fist down over his cock, making him cry out. “No, you don’t.”  
  
He knew Isos were strong, but it never occurred to him that she could flip them both until he was suddenly on his back. He watched her bend and take him in her mouth. She swallowed him down and held for a moment before coming back up, hands gently stroking his balls, making his thighs shake. She worked him hard, and he was powerless to object. When he felt her tongue slip between her lower lip to dart across the slick flesh of his cock he nearly came. He could feel himself tightening, like a spring loading deep inside. Any tighter and he would simply fly apart, he knew it; no orgasm, no mind-blowing finish, just falling to pieces from an overload of sensation. He had given up on trying to reach her with his mouth. She kept herself just out of reach unless he craned his neck, and what she was doing at the moment made that nearly impossible. Instead he looked down to where she was bobbing her head over his cock and watched, listened, and tried not to expire from his own lack of control.  
  
He was so worked up by the time he came that he couldn’t manage to warn her, though that didn’t seem to matter. Quorra kept her lips wrapped around the head of his cock and swallowed hard. Flynn writhed beneath her as she squeezed and sucked and worked everything out of him. His fingers dug into her thighs, and his hips trembled. “Qu—Quorra—you have to stop, no more,” he pleaded. She ignored him. He tried to push at her but she resisted. Her hand continued to stroke him while she lapped at the sensitive tip with her tongue, trailing it down and around the head. “Stop, Quorra,” he bit back the next word and clenched his jaw, his whole body shaking from over-stimulation. He gripped her so tight he was sure she would crack, but she remained whole, and continued to stroke and suck, swiping the tip of her tongue along the slit while she worked him with her hand. Flynn bucked his hips, beating out a staccato rhythm against the bed and begging her, in both words and sounds, to end the torment.  
  
“You’re so much more sensitive like this,” she observed casually. Her lips pulled at him and he nearly screamed. “It’s fascinating.”  
  
“Stop, _stop_ , please,” he whined. His fingernails scraped along her skin, but it only seemed to excite her more.  
  
“Can I make you come again?” she asked.  
  
Flynn tossed his head to the side and arched against her, but she tensed and held him in place, deftly working every sensitive inch of skin while she squeezed him hard. “Alright,” she said finally. One last swipe of her tongue and a choked sob from Flynn and she released him. He lay there, panting and shaking, urging his body to calm itself. Aftershocks rippled across his body as he watched her turn and crawl along the bed until she was nestled beside him. “We should rest,” she mumbled.  
  
As his breathing slowed and his pulse leveled itself to something more reasonable, Flynn allowed his eyelids to droop slowly. He curled an arm around Quorra’s shoulder and snugged her against his chest. She responded by splaying a hand across his stomach and sighing, one leg wrapped around his. He fell asleep listening to the faint sound of her circuits.  
  
Things became more complicated after that. Flynn was starting to seriously doubt Quorra’s claims to insatiable curiosity; worse, his own reservations were slipping, and he found himself inventing fewer and fewer excuses to refuse her company in his bed. Oftentimes they didn’t even make it that far. One evening, to expedite their slow, backwards stumble to a soft surface, Flynn simply rezzed a bed in the main room. Over time he stopped waiting for her to initiate their encounters, and that was when he was forced to admit that he no longer felt guilty for “corrupting” Quorra’s innocence—in fact, it seemed more and more that she was the one who had corrupted _him_. She was insatiable, and when Flynn finally gave in fully it was all he could do to find a moment that didn’t end in a tangle of limbs and heavy breathing.  
  
He found himself lying awake one night, listening to the unnatural imitation of thunder that rumbled across the Grid’s synthetic sky. Quorra was asleep in her room for a change, enjoying the deeper sleep cycle she had managed to work out for herself after nearly a cycle of experimentation. It was probably the closest thing to real, human sleep that Flynn had ever witnessed on the Grid. She slept deeply, often taking some rather aggressive shaking to wake when she somehow overslept. It was amusing, and fascinating, and the more he thought about it, the more Flynn realized that it afforded him a unique opportunity.  
  
He slipped from his room wearing only a pair of long, black pants, moving silently through the main room and willing the lights to stay dimmed. He found Quorra’s door hanging open; it had become something of an invitation on his part, and seeing that she mirrored it for his benefit only stirred him that much more. She was lying prone, one arm up over her head, the other at her side. He watched her for a moment, letting the slow rise and fall of her chest mesmerize him as he moved over to the bed and sat on the edge. Her nipples peaked against the soft fabric of the bedclothes he had made for her, and after a brief hesitation he reached out and gently trailed his fingertips over each one, feeling them stiffen under his touch. His cock hardened and strained against the fabric of his pants, but he ignored it, turning instead to trail his hand along the curve of her hip, down to her thigh and up again. He shifted on the bed so that he could lie facing her, and with a deep breath he leaned down to lap at the rise of her breasts through her shirt. The chill of the wet fabric made the hard, dark peaks of her nipples stand out even more, and he finally gave in and plunged a hand under her shirt. After rolling them between his fingers for a short time he lifted the fabric and tongued at each breast, sliding his hand down her abdomen and into her shorts. She made a tiny sound then, and he froze.  
  
“Q?” he asked. She didn’t reply. Sure that she was still in a recharge mode, he went to work between her legs, sliding his fingers over her soft mound and down, until he touched warmth and wetness, and suddenly being gentle didn’t matter as much anymore. His fingers slipped over her clit, his tongue swept across her nipples, and before he could stop himself he was pushing his cock against her hip, unconsciously seeking friction.  
  
He still needed more. Sitting up, Flynn tore the blanket away from her and moved her legs apart to give himself room. He knelt between her knees and tugged her shorts until they were around her thighs, leaving them bunched there out of passion and impatience, and a little bit of thrill at the thought of being so lustful. He leaned down over her and positioned himself, taking time to ensure that he had the right angle, and then he was moving, sliding forward into the tight heat of her body. He groaned and jerked his hips as he slotted into place, instantly regretting that he was too aroused to bother with pulling his pants further than required to uncover his erection. The tug of fabric between their bodies made it impossible to move. In a flash of brilliance he pulled out and rolled her over, tugging her shorts down until he could pull them from one leg, and then he moved back into place—just a little less carefully than before.  
  
Flynn hooked his legs over Quorra’s and started thrusting, angling himself down and forward in one smooth motion. His face was pressed into the back of her neck, and every breath sent strands of black hair flying. He maneuvered one hand under her body, feeling for her clit and pressing his fingers to it as he fucked her, rubbing against the impossibly warm flesh in time with each push. His pace became less gentle, taking on a brutal edge that had him groaning against her.  
  
He barely registered the first sounds from her as she stirred. “Flynn?” she said quietly, then louder, “What are you doing?”  
  
“Fucking you,” he panted.  
  
“ _Mm_ ,” she moaned. “You are.”  
  
Flynn slammed hard against her, drawing a gasp. “Spread your legs wider,” he said.  
  
Quorra did so, and Flynn wound his other hand between her body and the mattress to pinch one of her nipples, holding it between his fingers and making her squeeze around him. He never could control himself when she did that. “I couldn’t wait,” he said. “Do you like this? Like waking up with me filling you?”  
  
“Yes, _yes, harder_ ,” she urged. He could see her grip the sheets, twisting the fabric in her hands as he rocked against her almost viciously. He could hear her keen quietly past the heavy sigh that was forced from her each time his hips came down on hers. That same warm, pulsing circuit was buzzing against his cock, sending shivers down his spine and drawing him close to his orgasm.  
  
“Coming soon,” he managed to groan. “You?”  
  
Quorra nodded frantically and reached back to wrap her fingers around his arm. “ _Don’t stop!_ ”  
  
He could feel the flutter of her stomach as she came a moment later, and in a minor act of revenge he kept going long after it was necessary, ignoring when she bucked against him and cried out; the rippling squeeze of muscle around his swollen cock was ecstasy, and he roared out a stream of filthy curses as he jerked his hips and came, pumping hard until he couldn’t make himself move anymore. When it was over he withdrew his hands from under her body and pulled out, falling beside her on his back.  
  
“Good morning,” he mumbled happily.  
  
“It isn’t morning,” Quorra replied. She folded her arms under her head and turned to look at him. “I think I’ll enjoy replaying the part I missed.”  
  
“It’s really not fair that you can do that,” Flynn said. “Next time I’ll wake you, though. Okay?”  
  
She smiled and gave a quick shrug—another tic she’d learned from him. “You don’t have to. I admit that I hoped you might accept my invitation, though I didn’t know it would be like this. It was…” she stopped to consider, looking around the room.  
  
“Fun,” he finished for her.  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Flynn laughed and closed his eyes. “Good. That’s the whole point.”


End file.
